


Voltron: College AU

by Lindsay_marie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Hunk (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Straight Matt (Voltron), Teacher Coran (Voltron), demisexual Pidge (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsay_marie/pseuds/Lindsay_marie
Summary: Katie “Pidge” Holt was always at the top of their class. They had straight A’s and skipped two whole grades. Of course, this meant Pidge graduated High school 2 years early and started college the year after their brother, Matt. A wonderful coming-of-age story that follows Pidge around their wonderful adventures as a college student. AKA the Voltron College AU that no one asked for.





	Voltron: College AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youtxbe_music](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtxbe_music/gifts).



> This story follows Pidge as the "main character". However, it is in the third person and won't always focus on Pidge. Warning: the relationships tagged are almost all one-sided except for Klance. Also, there will be hints at underage relationships. If you have a problem with this, do not worry, it is one-sided in both situations.

Katie “Pidge” Holt was always at the top of their class. They had straight A’s and skipped two whole grades. Of course, this meant Pidge graduated High school 2 years early and started college the year after their brother, Matt. Today was move-in day and Pidge has never been more excited in their life. Since they were so young, dorming was an issue. However, Matt and a couple friends decided to all get a house together right off campus, and Matt decided he would let his little sibling stay with them. Dorming wasn’t the only problem either, Pidge had to live on their own for the first time, with a ton of guys. The day before move-ins, they decided to cut their hair and live as Pidge, not Katie, and go by whatever pronouns were given. While they were genderfluid the whole time, this seemed like the perfect moment to fully live as a genderfluid person. 

After a long day of moving in with the help of Matt, Pidge decided to play the “how long until Matt asks them what they’re doing on their computer when really they’ve just been typing his every move” game. One of Pidge’s favorites because it makes Matt feel like Pidge is doing something cool when they aren’t and then he feels stupid. After about 5 minutes of the game, and 15 minutes of coding random things, the door opens and closes. “Bro, Hunk, she was totally into me! You could see it in her eyes! She was all like, ‘oooo lance you’re so hot I want you in-” Lance is cut off when he walks into the kitchen to see a little boy sitting in his usual breakfast spot at the end of the table. “Uuuuh Matt, dude? Who’s the little guy?” he asks he older Holt brother. 

“Oh, this kiddo? This Pidge, my younger sibling. They’re gonna be a freshman this year. Pidge? Pidge?!” Matt shakes his head noticing how into the coding they were doing. “Yeah, they’ll tell you more later… Hopefully.” He shakes his head again and goes back to reading some type of textbook in the kitchen. 

After about 5 minutes he looks back up, “Lance, Pidge is old enough say whatever you want, as long as it's not about them, or I’ll kill you.” He looks back down and Lance sighs in relief and continues the conversation into the living room.

“Anyways, what I was sayin was, she was all like ‘oooooo Lance you’re so hot I want you in my pants take me now’ and I had to keep it chill, which is why I totally rejected her.” Lance shrugs and takes a sip of water. “Plus, she was not my type. She had nice tits and all but like no ass so…” He sighs. Pidge looks up from their computer and gives Lance the most disgusted look a human could give. He notices the younger one’s face and puts his hands up in surrender, “what dude? There somthin’ wrong with my preferences in chicks?” 

Pidge just scoffs and rolls their eyes. “Listen, Lance, I just don’t think you should be talking about a woman like that. She isn’t an object you know?” they shake their head, “I can’t even believe you would reject a girl solely on their looks.” Pidge looks back down and goes back to coding.

Lance just rolls his eyes and gets on his phone. Hunk can’t help but notice the small boy typing away at his computer. Something about the way he’s so focused makes Hunk more intrigued. The way his eyebrows furrowed into his round-framed metal glasses. The way his freckles were placed across his cheeks and his eyes were deep into thought on the blue screen reflecting off the lenses. The way his shoulders hunched ever so slightly and his posture bent over more and more with every passing moment. This Pidge seemed like a mystery, one adorable mystery. Before he could get too deep into thought, he was awoken by the door slamming. “Lance!!!!” was yelled immediately after.

“Awe queef you’re home! So nice of you to make an entrance!” Lance shouts, over dramatically throwing himself around the corner and posing against the wall. Lance would never admit his true feelings for Keith, however, he will always get excited when he hears that front door slam.

“Keith! My name’s fucking Keith!” He yells, “and you, you little bitch, stole my fucking favorite T-shirt this morning.” Keith crosses his arms over his chest and makes his way to the living room and sits in the corner of the couch. “I just… I had a rough morning and afternoon and my fucking boss is a fucking dick wad and…” He trails off and runs his fingers through black hair that could definitely be trimmed. 

“Hey, fucking Keith, we didn’t quite get there so don’t get your hopes up. But it’s your fault for getting fucking wasted and begged me to sleep with you last night. You were asking for me to take something. I mean of course, I was gonna give it back… eventually.” Lance scratches the back of his head. “But if anyone asks, I slept on the floor.”

Keith puts a hand to his chest in surprise and slight disgust. “We had a bonding moment! We totally cuddled all night man.” Lance just shakes his head in return.

“Nope. never happened.” Keith just scoffs at the younger man’s response and goes into the kitchen. He looks over and notices the small boy at the table staring at him with a very puzzled face. “What the fuck are you looking at kid?” 

“Keith. Back off. That’s my little sis- sibling.” Pidge smiles at matt’s quick, yet terrible save. “Do not yell at them. I’ll fucking kill you.” 

“Ah... I see the resemblance, both fucking nerds.” He breathes out the air in his nose and smirks lightly to himself. Right before Matt could retaliate, two more people walk through the door arguing about who’s more of the “dad” friend. Matt takes the chance to realize that everyone was home, finally. 

Matt stands in front of the group and pretends to adjust a tie that isn't there. “Lady and gentlemen, I would like to announce our newest member, my partner in memes, and the best little sib a bro could ask for, Pidge. Come on down!” Matt moves his arms, gesturing for the younger Holt to come forwards and introduce themself. Pidge, of course, is completely oblivious and wasn’t paying attention. Matt coughs in an attempt to get his younger sibling’s attention, and it doesn’t work. “Pidge?” They finally look up from their computer and realize what’s going on. Pidge scrambles up to Matt’s side.

“Uh... Hi?” Pidge states with a slight hesitation in their voice. Matt rolls his eyes and nudges Pidge’s shoulder lightly causing them to look up at him.

“Introduce yourself,” Matt states bluntly. 

“Oh.. um right... Well, my names Pidge… this is my first year here… uh, I’m double majoring in Computer Programing, specific applications, and Computer engineering, with a minor in Theoretical and Mathematical Physics… yeah, I like to code things and stuff like that. I can fix pretty much anything. Um yeah... That’s all there is to me, Matt says I’m kind of a nerd.” Pidge looks towards the ground letting their mouth crack into a small smile. 

“Okie Dokie then, I think we should all go around and do the same. Hello, my names Matt,” 

Matt is cut off from Lance jokingly saying, “Hello Matt,” as if they were in a support group. Pidge appreciates this joke and lets out a small snicker. 

Matt shakes his head at Lance and continues, “Anyways, the names Matt and I'm majoring in Aerospace, Aeronautical and Astronautical/Space Engineering. Aka, I’m cool and smart.” He finger guns to his little sibling, in which he gets rolled eyes in return. 

Lance stands up and coughs to make them both look. “The names Lance McClain, the ladies call me Sharpshooter or the tailor because of how I thread the needle if you get what I’m sayin’” He winks, “but you, you can just call me Lance. I’m majoring in Nuclear Physics, which means I can blow your mind and your world.” This comment causes both Keith and Shiro to groan. Lance sits down and props his feet on the table placing his hands behind his head.

“Anyways,” Hunk interrupts, “My name is Tsuyoshi, but people, aka Lance, can’t pronounce that. So, everyone just calls me Hunk. I’m majoring in Chemical Engineering with a minor in the Culinary Arts. Basically, you ate it, I probably made it.” Lance pokes at his best friend’s side causing them both to laugh. 

“Boys for once please.” Allura scoffs at them. The two calm down in response. “Sorry for the idiots. My names Allura, I’m from the UK which is where the accent comes from. I am majoring in Astronomy with a minor in astrophysics. I love space, and I hope one day I can explore what’s out there.” She smiles brightly, obviously extremely passionate about outer space. 

Shiro smiles at Allura and looks back over at the Holts with a straighter face. “They call me Shiro. I’m an Atomic/Molecular Physics major.” His voice is strong and candid. The last boy to introduce himself sits across the room in a chair away from everyone else. He stares dead-panned and straight-faced at Shiro as he speaks. The sudden realization that it is his turn to speak hits him after five full seconds of silence passes.

“I’m Keith. I’m majoring in Astronautical Engineering with a minor in Aviation Training.” He shrugs. “I’ve always wanted to be a pilot.” He looks away from everyone and out the window. 

Matt smiles over at Pidge, “Welp, that’s everyone Pidge. Just a bunch of science geeks trying to get by in the boring world. Welcome to the club, Kiddo.” He ruffles Pidge’s hair causing them to hunch their shoulders up and scoot away from the other brother. Pidge could tell this was an interesting group, who was going to get them to have a lot of fun and get them in a lot of trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you're enjoying the story. PSA: this story is for my enjoyment to write and get back into the swing of things. I am going to college this fall, and while that's lit, updates will be slow. Also, don't forget to comment what you think. It makes me really happy and feels like I'm continuing to write for a reason. Drop a kudos while you're at it because they help as well. :)


End file.
